Yesterday's News
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: Circa s2: Reese and Malcolm are in a relationship...but since when was Malcolm fooling around with Francis? Do Reese and Francis know something that Malcolm doesn't? Underage Sex. Wilkercest.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (part 1)

Hi-llo! ( ^_^)／  
Well this is Wilkercest, in case you didn't already know-so if you don't like, run now! ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ It means **SEX/GAY/INCEST** ( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ  
-Have to say this because some people read it anyways then complain to me) t(ツ)_/¯  
Uhm, Welcome to my second story w/ ongoing installments. This is _probably_ going to be long...not sure yet. Since I tend to just go with the flow…  
This is about a love triangle between Francis, Reese, and Malcolm. There will be lots of drama and sex *cackles* (-`ω´- )人  
…if things go as planned-

* * *

"Francis is coming home!"

Reese stepped out of his room and was greeted by a smiling Malcolm. Lois and Hal sat at the table cleaning a wound on Dewey's forehead, while Dewey squirmed.

"Yeah, so," snapped Reese.

It wasn't like Reese to not care that Francis was coming home. "What's wrong with you," asked Malcolm.

"Nothing."

"Boys, we're going to take Dewey to the emergency room. Behave!" said Lois putting her bag on her shoulder. Lois and Hal escorted Dewey out and they all left to the hospital.

When the three of them had left, Reese wrapped his arms around Malcolm from behind. "Guess we're going to be alone for a while," he said suggestively in Malcolm's ear.

Normally, Malcolm would have been eager to follow Reese up on that, but he was still puzzled on Reese's lack of excitement for Francis visiting. Malcolm stepped away from Reese, and turned to face him. "What's wrong? Why aren't you excited for Francis to come home?"

Reese scoffed and rolled his eyes. "God, Malcolm. Why are you so obsessed with Francis?"

"I'm not. But since when do you not care?"

"I do care. But why are you so obsessed?!" Reese rarely raised his voice that high. "It's like all you talk about is Francis!"

Malcolm started to think that maybe Reese was getting jealous. "No. I just missed him. That's all." Malcolm shrugged nonchalantly for emphasis.

When Reese didn't respond, Malcolm kissed him. Eventually Reese cupped Malcolm's jaw and deepened the kiss.

Reese reached underneath Malcolm's shirt and brushed his calloused thumbs over his nipples.

Malcolm let his mouth fall open in a quite groan as Reese took the opportunity to kiss Malcolm's neck.

"Let's go to the bedroom," breathed Malcolm.

"No. Let's do it right here," Reese sneered. He shoved Malcolm back, until he hit table. Reese scrambled down to his knees, undoing Malcolm's pants.

Malcolm was always thinking, thinking of something to say; but when Reese was massaging him through his underwear and pressing kisses to his stomach, Malcolm's brain shut down. The thing about being young was that Malcolm was already hard and leaking. Reese used it to lubricate his hand and pump his fist around Malcolm.

"Reeeese," Malcolm whined.

Reese knew what Malcolm wanted, but he wouldn't give it to him just yet. "Say you're mine."

Malcolm was too busy trying to stay standing, holding his weight on his hands that were gripping the table.

"Say it," Reese shouted. "Say you're mine." He squeezed the base of Malcolm's dick.

"I'm yours…Reese…," Malcolm panted.

Reese smiled in triumph and finally took Malcolm in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and increased suction as he bobbed his head.

Malcolm came in thick spurts, filling Reese's throat. Reese expertly swallowed without gagging, and kept his mouth on Malcolm's dick, making sure to drink every drop.

Malcolm would have to ask him one day how he got so good at it.

Malcolm dropped down to his knees, exhausted, onto Reese's chest.

xXx

The evening, before everyone had gone to bed, all three boys sat on the couch watching TV, while Hal and Lois were in their bedroom.

The phone rang. "I'll get it," Malcolm hollered, getting up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

Someone answered.

Malcolm looked back to make sure Reese was still enthralled with the TV. He went into the small hall and leaned against the washing machine. "Francis," he whispered.

"Hey babe! Just kidding-how's it going?"

Malcolm giggled. "Ok. I miss you."

"I miss you too," smiled Francis. "Have you been practicing with your fingers? I've been thinking a lot about what I want to do to you,"

A shiver traveled down Malcolm's spine. He cleared his throat before talking again. "I wanted to talk to you about something though..."

"Is that Francis," asked Lois, appearing behind Malcolm and taking the phone away from him. "Francis..." her voice trailed off as she walked back down the hall talking into the phone.

"Was that Francis," asked Reese sternly.

Malcolm turned around to see Reese standing behind him.

"Uh yeah." Malcolm shrugged, trying to be dismissive. "I'm going to bed." Malcolm wasn't tired, but he didn't want Reese to ask anymore questions.

Reese growled under his voice and went back to the couch. He took his frustration out on Dewey, shoving him towards the other side of the couch. "Move."

* * *

Very short chapter- Think of this kinda like the preview before the theme music. /(＾0＾/)


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue (part 2)

The second piece of the prologue

* * *

Francis would be visiting for the couple of weeks he had left of the summer after Spangler's summer school. It also gave Hal and Lois some (well hardly any, really) peace-knowing the boys would be supervised by someone older while they took extra hours at work.

Lois dropped Francis off at the house, after picking him up at the bus station on her lunch hour.

Malcolm was the first to greet Francis when he came inside.

"Hey, Francis." He smiled so wide you'd think it'd stretch past his cheeks.

"Malcolm," Francis replied cautiously, returning the smile.

"You know, we're alone…" Malcolm said matter-of-factly.

"Good. Cuz' I got hard just thinking about you on the way over," husked Francis, stepping closer to Malcolm.

Malcolm stepped back with every step that Francis took towards him. Francis backed him up until he hit the oven door. One of the oven doors' bar sticking uncomfortably in his back, but he couldn't care less.

Francis cornered him, leaning in with a promise of a kiss. Malcolm excitement pooled in his stomach and he smiled like an idiot. "They'll be here any minute," he tried, but it sounded more like a laugh.

Francis pressed a chaste, testing, kiss to Malcolm's lips before kissing him properly.

Malcolm grabbed his shoulders to pull him closer. He let Francis take the lead, knowing he probably was no good himself, anyways.

When Malcolm showed no attempt to move from that spot, Francis pulled back. "C'mon Malcolm." He bit Malcolm's ear. "I wanna fuck you."

The sounds of steps rapidly approaching the house pulled them from their trance. Reese tore open the door and ran in like there was a fire.

Reese found them both standing next to each other, looking suspiciously wide-eyed and shifty.

"What were you guys doing," demanded Reese, walking over to them and standing next to Malcolm, eyeing Francis.

"Noth…"

"Francis!" Dewey ran in and hugged Francis. Francis smiled and returned the hug half-heartedly.

"C'mon." Dewey tugged Francis towards the bedroom. Francis was able to toss a look at Malcolm before disappearing down the hallway.

Reese pushed Malcolm and against the side of the oven and kissed him roughly.

Which to Malcolm only reacted by shoving him away. "What are you doing?"

"Why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Reese. I do. But not right now..."

"Why not?"

"Because they're right there." Malcolm gestured towards the room with both hands, exasperated. "Maybe later," he went on to say with a solemn expression.  
He headed towards the bedroom, leaving Reese alone.

* * *

Ok, well this is the end of the prologue. (⌒_⌒;)  
I can finally start writing more in depth, and longer chapters. I know I am writing these chapters really choppy, and you might be like 'wtf', but that's the point. In the next chapter I will explain.  
I just want to spill everything! but I have to be patient….grr...something I'm not good at. ヽ(-`Д´-)ノ


	3. Chapter 3: It never occurred to Malcolm

This is what I like to call a 'reflective chapter'. Basically, it tells you about what happened previously, to explain the present. There hardly is any actual dialogue here. I planned on having another chapter like this later on in the story. Stick with me here （＾_＾）

* * *

**Reese and Malcolm-**

Their relationship started about four months ago.

It started one evening when Reese and Malcolm were playing basketball. Malcolm had thought that Reese was acting weird in the last few days-like certain comments he made, looks and touches. Malcolm was about to make a shot, but Reese pounced on him, making them topple over, with himself on top. Malcolm asked him what he was doing. Which to Reese answered he was just playing. After some futile struggle, Reese grinded down on Malcolm. Making Malcolm realize Reese was hard and so was he. They looked into each other's eyes, but neither said anything. Reese bucked his hips unabashed, making Malcolm moan. Reese didn't let up until Malcolm had creamed his pants. Afterwards, Reese got up and left. Leaving a confused Malcolm immobile on the driveway.  
Three days later, While Malcolm was showering, Reese stepped into the shower and pinned him against the wall. He jerked Malcolm off, and Malcolm let him do it. Reese left the same way as before-without a word.  
Two days later they had their first kiss. Dewey, Reese and Malcolm sat on the couch. When Dewey got up to go to the bathroom, Reese grabbed Malcolm by his shirt and kissed him, harshly. He just as quickly shoved Malcolm away as Dewey came back into the room.  
From that day on, they started having normal interactions. They made out and touched each other when they had the chance. Reese became more respondent.  
Malcolm never questioned it. It felt good. They might seldom behave civil to each other, but they knew they loved each other through small gestures.  
For example, Malcolm first volunteered to give Reese a blowjob. And when Reese would finger Malcolm, he would kiss him tenderly, to soothe him.

The first night they had sex, it was in Malcolm's bed. Dewey was sick, and drugged with enough cough medicine to knock out a bear. Dewey had been having a restless sleep; sweating and tossing and turning. It kept Malcolm up most of the night, until the medicine took full effect. Malcolm was thinking he could finally have gotten some sleep, until Reese whispered his name. Before Malcolm could open his eyes and acknowledge his comment, Reese had slipped under the covers. Malcolm whispered furiously, asking him what he thought he was doing. Reese begged him. It needn't be mentioned the obvious reason why it was a bad idea. Before Malcolm could have responded, Reese had slipped a finger in his mouth and guided down into Malcolm's underwear, prodding his entrance. Malcolm had bitten back a curse, but he opened his legs, letting Reese settle in between them. In those days, any activity in that area would turn Malcolm into a puddle of goo. Reese had worked the finger, in and out quickly, so desperate himself. He had retracted the one finger and added another, which he slicked with more saliva before shoving them back in Malcolm unskillfully. With the silver moon light as their only way to see, Malcolm watched as Reese quickly pulled his boxers off. Reese paused to kiss Malcolm, clumsily, and then returned to take Malcolm's underwear off. Their lips hurt from keeping them pursed, and their chests hurt from trying to keep a steady, silent breathing. Reese held Malcolm's right leg with one hand and he used the other to guide his dick to Malcolm's entrance. Reese dropped down, burying his face in Malcolm's neck. Malcolm wanted to cry. The pain was almost as bad as he hadn't anticipated. The only thing that could have been heard was Malcolm's strains. Reese had gotten up on his palms and looked down at Malcolm. Tears streamed down Malcolm's face. Reese leaned down and pressed small kissed to Malcolm's lips, which Malcolm ignored. So Reese, slowed down, and slinked his hand down Malcolm's abdomen. He grabbed Malcolm's cock and jerked it until it came back to life.  
When Reese removed his hand, Malcolm was softly panting, wrapping his arms and legs around Reese, coaxing him to fuck deeper into him. When Reese orgasmed, he had warned Malcolm by whispering it in his ear. Malcolm watched as Reese's face scrunched up, as he rammed into Malcolm faster than ever. When he had finished he pulled out and quickly jerked Malcolm. Malcolm came in a whine, clinging to the pillow under his head. Reese wiped his hand on the bed sheet and gave Malcolm a peck before going back to his bed quickly. Then Malcolm remembered Dewey. Luckily, Dewey was fast asleep.

Even though Reese always initiated pretty much everything, Malcolm never went along with anything he didn't want to do.

Their relationship was always a well-kept secret. They weren't dumb enough to show their romantic feelings for each other in front of others. They were so good, even Lois didn't notice. They would only let them out when they had privacy. But the thing that Malcolm never noticed was Reese's ease of drive-how he knew what felt good. How to work his fingers. Or the perfect nook in the house that was convenient for a quickie.

It never occurred to Malcolm; Reese just had experience.

**Francis and Malcolm-**

They started fooling around about a month ago.

It was during the week of spring break that Francis was spending at home. Everyone had gone off to bed, but Malcolm was kept awake due to the fact that he was worried. He kept thinking about how his father quit his job to paint. How he might end up that way. He got up and sneaked to watch some TV to get his mind off of it-forgetting that Francis was occupying it. Francis watched TV with him for a while. Francis went on to complain how he was missing all these parties with girls ripping their tops off. Curiosity got the best of Malcolm, and half-jokingly asked Francis if he had ever been with a guy. To which Francis answered sure as if it was no big deal. Malcolm was too taken aback at the time to notice what Francis was doing. Sure he was fooling around with a guy, heck, his own brother, but he didn't know Francis had ever done that. But Francis was cleverer than he looked. He asked Malcolm if he had, and Malcolm was in position to lie. Luckily, Francis never asked who the guy was. Then somehow, Francis was asking Malcolm what's the farthest he'd gone. Malcolm hesitated to answer, to which only helped Francis reach conclusions. Malcolm started thinking about him and Reese-about what Francis has done. Teenager hormones are traitorous; he started to get hard. Francis noticed and pushed Malcolm down on the couch. He murmured dirty things to him and rubbed his knee against Malcolm's crotch, causing a semi-painful relief that made Malcolm jizz his pants. Francis then sent Malcolm off to bed.

For the rest of that week, Francis had his way with Malcolm. It wasn't hard for Francis to do that. He was older, so of course Malcolm was always willing to please his older brother. Besides, Francis was more skilled than Reese. And Reese never noticed because he didn't try anything that week, considering he wanted to be more careful because their father always was at home and he was too busy helping Dewey think up raunchy names to tease little girls. However, Francis never did have sex with Malcolm. Mainly, because he ran out of time and didn't get the chance. Before he left he promised Malcolm to use his fingers, so he could be ready for him.

It never occurred to Malcolm; Francis knew from the beginning he wasn't a virgin.

For some reason, Malcolm loved what he had with Francis. Reese was clingy and pushy, while Francis was distant and experienced.

Malcolm never mentioned anything of Reese to Francis and vice versa. He did want Francis, but with Reese there were emotional ties.

He never bothered to make a big deal out of it, or to look at it as a way of cheating. He knew he would never marry one of his brothers. To him this was kind of like a phase-no reason to overthink it.

* * *

Malcolm not overthinking something-hmmmm~  
The way I wrote this chapter was tiring. But whatever ╮(─▽─)╭  
I actually don't really like the way this turned out...maybe, I'm afraid I'm confusing you even more? I feel questions arising…if I did anything too confusing, please let me know~ （＾～＾）  
Ok back to the story- (/^▽^)/


	4. Chapter 4

*Sigh*

* * *

Dewey surprisingly clung to Francis, leaving no time for Malcolm to get close to him.

Malcolm was looking forward to dinner, or better yet, till after dinner, when he could spend quality time with Francis.

Everything seemed promising enough, until-

"Hey ma, can I borrow the car to go to Richie's?"

Malcolm looked up at Francis immediately. Francis caught it, but ignored it. Reese caught it, too, but no one noticed. Malcolm totally chafed. He expected Francis to want to stay home…_with him_. Malcolm rapidly looked back down at his dinner and pretended he didn't care.

Malcolm zoned out and the last thing he heard was Lois agreeing to loan him the car. Malcolm cursed the car and Richie and himself for getting so jealous.

_I'm with Reese anyways._

xXx

Reese had finished brushing his teeth when Malcolm stepped into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"What," asked Reese, soberly.

"Oh nothing," replied Malcolm, casually pacing away from the door.

Reese didn't reply, so Malcolm continued.

"I was thinking we haven't done anything in a while…"

Reese look confused, but still said nothing.

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "What I mean, is…" He pushed Reese flush against the sink, kissing him.

When Reese didn't kiss back, he stopped. "Reese, what's wrong."

"Why are you doing this," asked Reese. He looked perplexed and sad.

"Because…well, cuz' we always do!" Malcolm didn't know how to say it. I mean, it was a touchy subject. And they never used the term_ boyfriend_. How else could he say it? "Besides," Malcolm shrugged, "I missed you."

"Really?"

Malcolm never heard Reese sound do hesitant. He attempted to kiss Reese again, and this time Reese returned the kiss.

Reese clutched Malcolm's shirt, letting a content sigh slip out. He turned them around, so Malcolm was up against door. Reese used one hand to cup his jaw and the other to grab his ass.

"Think we have enough time to do it," asked Reese between kisses.

"Probably not," replied Malcolm, letting Reese kiss his neck, with a bit too much teeth.

Reese rutted his erection into Malcolm's hip, as he reached down and cupped Malcolm through his pants.

"But it's been so long. C'mon, we'll be quick," implored Reese.

"Reese, no," whispered Malcolm.

"Will you at least…you know…"

Malcolm thought about it.

"You owe me for last time," pressured Reese, pointing a finger.

"Fine," said Malcolm, rolling his eyes.

Reese leaned back against the sink, eagerly waiting.

Malcolm dropped down on his knees and pulled Reese's pants and underwear down altogether.

"Be careful," urged Reese.

"Shut up," said Malcolm, gripping the base of Reese's dick, making Reese bite his lip.

Malcolm already knew what Reese liked. He pushed Reese's cock up, against his belly, and ducked down to lick his balls.

Reese gripped the edge of the sink, unsuccessfully trying to resist the urge to buck his hips.

Malcolm held Reese's hips against the sink, before licking every inch of his dick. Then Malcolm enclosed his whole mouth over Reese's dick, letting his throat adjust to his girth. Malcolm slowly started moving back and forward.  
He would once in a while, gaze up into Reese's eyes; but not too long. It felt too intimate. Malcolm grabbed Reese's ass and swallowed down his dick as much as he could.

"Malcolm, I'm gonna…" was all Reese was able to say before he clutched Malcolm's head and kept him there.

Malcolm tried to relax, but soon saliva and cum was dripping out the corners of his mouth.

"Crap. Sorry." Reese apologized, helping Malcolm up on his knees.

Malcolm sputtered and rinsed his mouth in the sink.

The sound of the front door opening and closing made Malcolm jump at attention.

"Mom, I'm home and the car is fine," hollered Francis from the kitchen.

"Francis is here," Malcolm accidently said out loud.

"So," Reese answered, vexed.

Malcolm ignored him and went to open the bathroom door.

Reese stopped Malcolm. "Wait, don't you want me to..?"

"No, it's okay," Malcolm shrugged Reese's hand away.

"Wait," pled Reese, tightening his grip.

"No, I don't want you to blow me!" Malcolm raised his voice, and roughly shoved Reese completely away.

Reese looked completely shocked.

Sure, he had never turned Reese down, but his reaction was way out of proportions.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Reese punched Malcolm in the arm and stomped to their room.

Malcolm rubbed the spot on his arm that Reese punched. _All this because I rejected him, and after I gave him a blow job?! _

Malcolm would have asked Reese what the hell was wrong with him, but he wanted to see Francis.

When Malcolm exited the bathroom, he found Dewey and Francis on the couch watching TV. He cursed the day that Dewey was born.

"Hey," greeted Malcolm, coming up besides the couch.

"Hey," replied Francis casually.

Malcolm was too desperate to play hard to get, so he just went with desperate.

He faked a yawn. "I think it's getting late…"

Malcolm didn't notice Francis smirk at his comment.

* * *

I know, I know, Reese is acting weird-but he has a reason, and it will all be brought into the light soon...maybe（゜◇゜）


	5. Chapter 5

I enjoyed writing this chapter the most~ φ(^∇^ )  
oh btw, this chapter includes some dub-con themes….  
(dubcon - sexual situations where it's not exactly nonconsensual, nor is it consensual)  
Note: Francis's theme song in this story is _Womanizer_ by Britney Spears lol (more like Man-izer or brother-nizer. Get it? LMAO ok sry im an idiot.)

* * *

Once they headed off to bed, Malcolm was relieved to see that Reese (for some odd reason) wasn't there. Dewey jumped on his bed, burying his face into the pillow.

"No, Dewey, you have to sleep on the floor! Francis is going to sleep on the bed," Malcolm demanded.

Dewey frowned. "But…"

"No butts, Dewey! Do it," Malcolm said, pointing to the floor.

Francis mainly stood by and watched. He then took off his shirt and pants and crawled into bed. Malcolm usually changed into another shirt, but he did the same.

Dewey stood there, pouting at them. "I'm going to the couch." He harrumphed and left.

Reese came in the room, just as Dewey was leaving. He quickly glanced at their bed arrangements before slipping into his own bed. He lied down with his back to them.

Malcolm looked over at Reese. He started to reconsider his actions.

"Okay, goodnight guys," Francis announced, before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

Malcolm was blinded by the darkness, waiting for his eyes to adjust. But he couldn't sleep anyways.

He remained conscious for some time, and Malcolm didn't feel like craning his neck to see how much time had passed. He looked over at Francis then at Reese. Francis was sleeping peacefully, curled up in the fetal position, while Reese was sleeping on his back with his hands all over the place and his mouth hanging open. Malcolm carefully got up and went to the bathroom. He was feeling restless, and didn't want to stir, waking up Francis or Reese. He splashed cold water on his face before returning to bed.

Malcolm tiptoed over to his bed, ensuring his brothers were the same way as he left them. He was safely in bed, when a hand grabbed him arm, startling him. Malcolm turned to meet face to face with a smiling Francis.

"Fran…mmmmf!"

Francis covered Malcolm's mouth with one hand, and used to other to raise a finger to his lips. Malcolm nodded in understanding. Francis removed his hand and scooted closer to Malcolm, until his lips were an inch away from Malcolm's ear.

"I'm horny."

Francis's words made a hot rush of arousal run through him.

Before Malcolm could answer, Francis guided Malcolm's hand down inside his own boxers. He kissed Malcolm, encouraging him with small nods and groans as Malcolm touched him.

Malcolm was never too sure how he felt about that. He felt intimidated, afraid he might touch Francis incorrectly. On the other hand, it would make it seem that Francis was really turned on, so it would turn him on.

"Let me fuck you," Francis whispered.

Malcolm wanted nothing more! But Reese. Reese was in the room.  
Malcolm cleared his throat but still cringed at how childish he sounded. "I…I don't think we should."

"Ah, don't worry about Reese. He won't wake up," assured Francis.

Francis was so charming that Malcolm wanted to believe him.

Francis kissed Malcolm, running his hands over all. But he stopped at the waistband of Malcolm's boxers when Malcolm spoke.

"No, Francis." Malcolm's voice quivered but he used as much strength as his dick permitted.

Francis was still for a few seconds and Malcolm began to panic. _Did I piss him off?_

"No?" Francis voice was angry. "No!? You don't want me now?"

"No! Francis, I do! But we shouldn't right now, because…" Malcolm was whispering, trying to be as quiet and sound as brave as he could all at once.

Malcolm waited for Francis to say something, but he never did. Instead, he shoved Malcolm flat on his back, straddled him and pinned his arms down. "Liar," Francis said, smiling.

He held Malcolm's hand with one and with the other he pulled Malcolm's underwear down, then his. He spit in his hand and reached down, grabbing both their cocks with his hand.

Malcolm churred and fought the impulse to ask Francis to fuck him right then and there.

Francis slotted their cocks in his hand and started jerking them. "You don't want me?" Francis voice was filled with amusement.

Malcolm couldn't resist bucking his hips, hoping to get more friction. "No, Francis…I mean, I do..! but…"

"But what?"

Malcolm was already leaking and Francis paused to coat his fingers with it, rubbing his fingers over Malcolm's slit and sensitive head. Francis firmly guided his fingers down Malcolm's perineum, and without warning pushed his fingers inside him.

Malcolm tossed his head back against the pillow, letting his mouth fall open.

"If you want me to stop, tell me now," warned Francis. But Francis knew he wouldn't.

He pumped his fingers faster and faster, making Malcolm's stifled groans grow louder.

"C'mon, Malcolm, tell me what you want," teased Francis, as he doubled the number of fingers he was fucking Malcolm with.

Malcolm keened, and arched his back off the bed. "Francis…please…pl…"

Francis kissed Malcolm's pleas away, which Malcolm accepted. He wrapped his legs around Francis and kissed him urgently, whimpering-begging.

"Do you want me to fuck you," Francis finally asked.

Malcolm nodded.

Francis positioned himself between Malcolm's legs, spreading them wide. He grabbed his cock and teased Malcolm's hole with it.

Malcolm was breathing harshly, but quietly. His mind was completely blank; the only thing running through his mind was the anticipation of having Francis's cock inside him.

Francis pressed a kiss to the corner of Malcolm's mouth. He pushed Malcolm's legs further up, until they were touching his stomach. He grabbed the base of his cock and started to slowly push in.

Francis didn't even get the full head of his cock inside before Malcolm was coming.

Malcolm gasped softly as he came without being touched. His cum painted his stomach and chest, in long strokes.

As soon as he could speak coherently, he started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Francis…!" He cursed himself for coming so quickly. "I'm so so sorry! I…"

"Hey Malcolm, it's okay." Francis slid back down to lie next to Malcolm. "Don't worry about it." Francis paused to put on his boxers. "We can do it another time."

"I know, but maybe, I can…you know."

Francis chuckled. "I'll let you blow me tomorrow." He gave Malcolm a peck on the lips and flipped over, to fall asleep.

Malcolm looked over at Reese; who seemed to be asleep.  
That's when it hit him-Malcolm realized what he had done wrong.

xXx

The next morning consisted of mainly the four of boys. Hal and Lois were off to work in the morning. Malcolm was relieved to be seeing so few of his parents these days-less having to act normal.

"How bout' we go watch a movie," suggested Francis.

"Ok!" Malcolm and Dewey agreed in unison. That's when Malcolm remembered it wasn't just Francis and him at the table.

They set their plates in the sink and went to go change. Malcolm disappeared into the room after Dewey.

Reese made sure that Malcolm was out of ear shot before grabbing Francis by his shirt and holding him back.

"I know what you're doing," growled Reese.

"Oh yeah," scoffed Francis, raising an eyebrow at the arm with which Reese was holding.

Reese quickly removed his arm. "Yeah! You're not gonna get away with it," threatened Reese.

"Is this about what happened? God, Reese, that was years ago. Get over it." Francis rolled his eyes.

"No, this is about Malcolm. He's mine!"

Francis jeered at Reese, shoving him against a chair before leaving.

* * *

I'm really making Francis look like the bad guy, huh? But I actually adore him. (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) (most of my stories include him)

This fic has disappointed me in the way it's turned out so far; I don't really want to continue it.  
I was asked for more Wilkercest with Hal, so I guess I'll work on that. ┐(ー_ー)┌


	6. Chapter 6

Well I did already plan out this whole story in my head…and since someone asked… （＾_＾）

I'll finish this story, but I don't know exactly how much longer it might be…maybe 3 chapters more, or..? We might never know.  
Oh yeah, no porn in this chapter ¯\(°_o)/¯

* * *

Luckily, there was a car to spare since Lois was carpooling with Craig.

"Shotgun," yelled Malcolm, racing to the car.

Reese made sure to keep a close eye on Francis the whole way there.

Naturally, Francis drove; Reese watched him like a hawk. What if he like tried to cop a feel?

xXx

"Let's watch that one," suggested Dewey, pointing at a poster of an animated movie, which they all ignored

"Hey, that one looks cool," said Malcolm, nodding towards a poster to an action movie.

"Yeah, Malcolm. That's a great idea", exclaimed Reese, smiling at Malcolm.

Malcolm gave Reese a confused look over his eagerness.

"Ok," agreed Francis, eyeing Reese, like he was a nutcase. He turned to the ticket salesman.

"Oh, Malcolm, I can pay for your ticket," said Reese loudly, pulling out his wallet.

"Really? Thanks..." Malcolm smiled but tried to not make it too obvious. They were around family, so no acting like a couple.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Reese. I already bought Malcolm his ticket," said Francis. He handed a ticket to Malcolm.

Malcolm took it and smiled impossibly wide. "Thanks," replied Malcolm. Which to Francis replied by winking.

"Well since you're buying everyones tickets..." started Reese.

"Hurry up and buy your ticket or else we'll miss the movie," said Francis, before turning to go into the lobby with Malcolm behind him.

Reese growled.

"What about me?"

They had all forgotten about Dewey. Reese rolled his eyes and had no choice but to pay for his own ticket and Dewey's.

xXx

Dewey nagged all the way about why they weren't watching the cartoon movie he wanted to see.

When Reese and Dewey were inside the lobby, Malcolm and Francis were nowhere to be found. Reese scanned the concession stand and looked in the bathrooms but he didn't find them. _They must have gone inside already._

"Can I have candy," asked Dewey, eyeing the candy display.

"No, Dewey," Reese said quickly, glancing around.

Dewey started to complain and raise his voice, demanding candy.

"No, Dewey, shut up!" Reese's patient was running out and his was on the verge of punching his little brother.

A passing couple gave Reese a dirty look, as Dewey started screeching.

"Alright, alright!" Reese pulled Dewey up by an arm and dragged him to the concession stand.

Dewey picked his candy which Reese grudgingly paid. Then he bought a box of white, round sprinkles covered chocolate morsels he thought Malcolm would like.

"C'mon Dewey!" Reese pulled Dewey, hurrying to the movie. He pictured the worst. Francis was probably making out with him in the back of the theatre...or worse...?

Reese found the appropriate theatre and ran inside, trying to spot Malcolm and Francis.

The theatre was relatively empty, and Malcolm and Francis sat in the very middle. Francis had his feet up and Malcolm was sitting next to him, enthralled with whatever Francis was saying.

Reese pulled Dewey behind him as he stomped to his other brothers.

"Why didn't you wait?" He scowled down at Francis.

"You guys were taking too long. Besides the movie hasn't even started," shrugged Francis, gesturing towards the screen.

"I wanna sit next to Francis," called Dewey, doing so.

Reese rolled his eyes, and gladly took his seat next to Malcolm.

The theater dimmed signifying the movie was about to begin. Reese was too busy thinking about what he could do when he remembered the treat he bought.

"Hey, Malcolm-I got you these" He handed Malcolm the box.

"Thanks," Malcolm whispered, taking the box and grinning back.

Francis spotted what was going on and quickly intervened. "Hey, Malcolm, want some of my slushie?" Francis tilted the straw he was using towards Malcolm, and Malcolm happily agreed, dropping Reese's gift on his lap. Francis offered Malcolm popcorn from the bucket on his lap and Malcolm took a handful as he drank the blue slushie.

xXx

Reese couldn't watch the movie in peace. He kept looking over whenever Francis made any sudden movement.

More than halfway into the movie and Reese had no idea what it was about.

Malcolm shifted, making the forgotten candy slip off his leg to the floor. He didn't even notice.

Reese reached down to pick it up. He offered it back to Malcolm in a whisper. "Don't you want your candy?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm full from the popcorn," Malcolm answered, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Reese was hurt. But then he got angry. He wanted to punch Malcolm and make him eat the candy. He caught Francis looking at him from the corner of his eye. Francis smirked; he overheard them.

Reese was furious but said nothing. Instead, he turned back to face the screen, shoving the candy in the pocket of his jacket and crossing his arms over his chest.

xXx

The movie was almost over when Dewey whispered. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

At first they ignored him, hoping he would just shut up eventually-but he didn't.

"I really have to go," he urged, louder.

"Go by yourself," Francis whispered back.

"No. What if they kidnap me?"

"No, they won't. Just go!"

"I'm not supposed to go alone…"

Francis sighed, annoyed. Then he got an idea. "Reese, take Dewey to the bathroom."

"What?! No, you take him!"

People behind them started shushing them.

"Reese, just do it," sighed Malcolm.

Reese gave his meanest glare at Francis, and gritted his teeth as he snatched Dewey's hand and quickly lead him to the bathroom.

xXx

"Hurry up, Dewey!" Reese pushed Dewey into the bathroom. He tapped his foot impatiently.  
_God only knows what Francis was doing to Malcolm. Kissing him. Or touching him…reaching under his…_

"Ok. I'm done." Dewey interrupted Reese's thoughts.

Reese thought about mentioning that he hadn't washed his hands, but there was no time to waste.

He ran into the theatre, finding absolutely nothing going on.

He let Dewey sit and then went to his seat.

Francis was smiling the whole time.

xXx

The movie was finally over and Reese couldn't be happier. They exited the theatre while discussing the movie. But Reese was still stewing.

"I have to go to the bathroom," announced Dewey.

"Ugh, Dewey. Again?"

Dewey nodded.

"Ok, then." Francis led Dewey to the bathroom this time.

Reese took the opportunity to grab Malcolm and take him to a secluded corner of the theatre. He shoved him against the wall and started kissing him.

"Reese, what are you doing," sputtered Malcolm, pushing him back.

"Why don't you wanna make out anymore?!"

Malcolm caught himself.  
_If I want Reese to not find out about Francis, I have to keep acting normal..._

They would always sneak out like this to quickly make out. Reese was right, they hadn't kissed all day.

"It's just, my lips…they hurt from the coldness…you know, the slushie." Malcolm brought his fingers up to his lips.

"Oh. Well, let me warm them up," suggested Reese, leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Malcolm's slushie-blue stained lips.

Malcolm almost laughed but let Reese kiss him. Reese was really cheesy when he wanted to be. But he knew how it bothered Reese when he laughed at his romantic attempts.

"Malcolm? Reese?" Dewey and Francis were calling them.

"Maybe later," said Malcolm, with a sincere expression. He pushed past Reese and went to his brothers.

xXx

Fair and square, Malcolm called shotgun again.

Reese sat in the back with Dewey.

They pulled up at the house and Dewey was the first to go inside, followed by Francis and Malcolm.

Reese climbed out of the car. Exhausted and irritated. He closed the car door and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. He stopped in his tracks. He pulled out the crushed candy box, getting white sprinkles and melted chocolate smeared all over his hand.

* * *

Omg don't you just hate Francis?! He is so evil (and sexy)… ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)  
Poor Reese. ('A`) He is so hurt and angry (and sexy)… ﾉ(° -°ﾉ)

For a smart guy Malcolm is pretty dumb when it comes to cheating. We did see how Malcolm is when it comes to relationships, he's really emotional. And it is Francis. So Francis has him like a puppy chasing after him.

Oh yeah, hahaha the candy Reese bought Malcolm were Snocaps lol


	7. Chapter 7

Omg I was rewatching the episode 'Pearl Harbor' last night and I was dying so hard with Reese giving Malcolm that hickey. I just love this pairing so much *sobs*

So…I might indulge in some Malcolm/Reese-ness here *sobs more* ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ

P.S. I was in a hurry when I was editing this chapter so I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

Reese walked in the house and threw the crushed box in the trash. He ran the water over his hand, washing away the remains of the candy. His brothers' laughter was heard from their room, which made Reese roll his eyes. He went over to the washing machine to take off his jacket and throw it in the dirty laundry.

The phone ringing interrupted the otherwise quiet house. Before Reese could move, Francis appeared and answered it.

'You the man, Francis!' and other unintelligent shouts were heard over the phone.

Reese stayed still on account that Francis hadn't noticed him, listening. He heard Richie say something about a party.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Francis finished, hanging up. He still hadn't noticed Reese was there and went back to the room.

_With Francis out of the house for a party, I have some alone time with Malcolm._

With Dewey clinging to them, there probably wasn't much they could get away with, anyway.

Reese made sure no one saw him as he snuck out the house.

xXx

For the first time since they got back from the movies, the three boys emerged from the room to greet Hal when he got home from work. Reese was already in the kitchen, adding boiling water to a mixing bowl.

Malcolm felt pangs of guilt. He hadn't even realized that Reese wasn't with them for the past few hours.

When Reese caught him looking at him, Reese smiled back.

Malcolm's stomach sank.  
_Reese-he really has no idea...what I do._

xXx

After Lois got home and dinner was prepared, the six sat down to eat.

"I made dessert," announced Reese, when they all had finished.

Reese got up and reached into the refrigerator. He pulled out two plates with purple jello that he placed in front of Lois and Hal. He then served orange jello to his brothers.

"Oh how nice of you," commented Lois, somewhat skeptically.

Of all the complicated and fancy things Reese liked to bake and cook, he made jello?

"Why do only mom and dad get the purple jello," asked Dewey.

"Because I ran out," gritted Reese, kicking Dewey under the table.

Dewey needn't be told twice to shut up.

"So, mom can I borrow the car, tonight," asked Francis, bouncing his spoon off his jello.

Malcolm's first instinct was to look at Francis, but he decided against it and stabbed his jello with a spoon.

"C'mon, mom. I got it back fine yesterday."

Lois rolled her eyes, but finally agreed after a string of threats.

Malcolm looked up at Reese who was busy enjoying his jello like it was the best thing he ever had. He felt another pang of guilt. He tried his jello which was really good-for a plain boxed dessert.

xXx

Malcolm watched as Francis put on his black jacket.

They were alone on the bedroom.

Malcolm finally got the courage to speak up. "So, where are you going?" He was trying so hard to sound nonchalant.

"A party."

"Oh. ...cool. F-Francis, I was thinking…"

"Don't wait up," replied Francis before leaving.

Malcolm felt angry with Francis for a second, but then redirecting his anger at himself for caring.

xXx

Reese was clutching Dewey's shirt.

"Where am I supposed to sleep," asked Dewey.

"Sleep on the couch! And if you come anywhere near the room I will beat you."

Dewey nodded in compliance.

"I'm serious, Dewey." Reese raised his balled fist to Dewey's face for emphasis.

"What if mom and dad see me?"

"They're asleep...and you better not wake them up!"

"Got it?" Reese shook Dewey.

Dewey nodded.

xXx

"Where's Dewey," asked Malcolm, when Reese came in the room, closing the door behind him.

"I kicked him out," grinned Reese. He placed a chair up under the doorknob.

Malcolm gulped. Reese only kicked Dewey out and locked the door when it was going to be a wild night.

Reese paced towards Malcolm, like a cat cornering a mouse.

"Reese…"

"I think you've kept me waiting long enough," stated Reese, very matter-of-factly.

Malcolm stepped back until he was backed up against the bathroom door. Reese was facing him, standing very close but not quite close enough to touch him.

"Mom and dad will hear," insisted Malcolm.

"Don't worry about them, they'll sleep all through the night." smirked Reese.

He wasn't gonna ask, but if Reese said something like that-he took his word for it.

"Reese-I know it's been a while..." Malcolm started to explain quickly. "but...mmph!"

Reese silenced Malcolm with a kiss.

But this kiss was different. This kiss was like one they hadn't shared in a while. The kiss was passionate and deep. Malcolm let his head loll back against the bathroom door as he reciprocated. He relaxed for the first time in a while.

Reese pushed his hips flush against Malcolm's, against the door. He felt Reese's dick through the loose basketball shorts.

Reese rocked his hips slightly; making Malcolm's hips hit the bathroom door repeatedly. He grabbed Malcolm's hips and pulled him away from the door only to slam him back against the desk. He kicked Malcolm's feet apart before nestling his hips deeper between Malcolm's legs

Malcolm's breath was faltering because he could feel how hard Reese was getting.

Reese kissed him quickly then added, "can we do it tonight?"

Malcolm was surprised, Reese seldom asked. He would just do-then finally stop after Malcolm told him to do so for the 53rd time.

Malcolm could only nod. _Maybe he would like this new, softer side of Reese more?_

As soon as Malcolm gave him permission, Reese pushed Malcolm up, so he was sitting on the desk. He settled himself between Malcolm's legs, making sure Malcolm could feel how hard he was before capturing his lips again.

_Maybe not._

Malcolm never admitted it, but he loved to be the submissive. His whole life he tries to have control-but when it came to sex, he wanted to be controlled.

It could be why he liked his relationship with his older, more aggressive brothers...

Malcolm was hot, and it was like that spark was back. He wanted Reese, bad.

But time was of essence-

Malcolm tore his shorts and boxers off his legs. He kicked them off to the side, exposing himself completely. Normally he would shy away from this but there was nothing to hide really.

"Hurry," urged Malcolm.

Reese gave a quick nod and took off his shirt before doing the same to the rest of his clothes.

Malcolm's diffidence came back with Reese naked in front of him.  
_God, what does he do to stay in such good shape?_  
Malcolm tried not to be conspicuous, but he got an eyeful of Reese's marked, firm abdomen and thick cock that Reese was stroking.

Reese chuckled, thumbing his slit. He knew what Malcolm was thinking,

And Malcolm knew that Reese knew because Reese was wearing that smug, sexy smile.

Reese kissed Malcolm, licking into his mouth before dropping to his knees. He pushed Malcolm's knees to open his legs wider, making Malcolm torn between embarrassment and arousal from the wanton exposure.

Malcolm was hard, and starting to form beads of pre-cum at the tip.

Reese wasted no time grabbing it and licking up the small amount of milky liquid.

Malcolm hissed, and tried to clutch the desk. He ended up stabbing his palm into Dewey's Might Man, which he tossed to side, not caring about the clatter it made.

Reese fisted Malcolm's cock for a bit before stopping to hold it at the base and sucking on the head. He licked at the overflowing pre-cum, then worked his mouth down the shaft till his lips met his fist.

He let Malcolm buck off the desk till his cock nudged the back of his throat.

Malcolm struggled to get deeper into Reese's mouth.

Reese pulled away and stood up, giving Malcolm's dick a rough tug. "You're not getting off that easy," he sneered.

Before Malcolm could respond, Reese grabbed Malcolm's ankles. He placed Malcolm's feet flat on the desk.

Malcolm grew uneasy; they've never done it like this.

Reese, noticing Malcolm's uneasiness, caught his lips in a firm kiss. He scooted Malcolm's hips closer to the edge, making Malcolm recline against the shelves.

The sound of a cap clicking open was heard followed by Reese's lubricated fingers goading at Malcolm's entrance.

Malcolm jumped at the intrusion. "What is that?"

"I thought it might help," replied Reese.

One time they had used vaseline, but this was completely different. The lube made Malcolm's asshole feel like it was on fire. He cringed at the sensation that was so overwhelming he lost count of the fingers Reese was pumping inside him. He just knew he needed more.

Reese removed his fingers and lathered the remaining lube over his cock. He jerked himself quickly, panting at Malcolm: "Ready?"

Malcolm stuttered over his words which ended up sounding more like an incoherent agreement.

Reese lined up, and looked up at Malcolm. Malcolm whined at Reese's hesitance. Reese kissed Malcolm one last time then gently pushed in.

Malcolm's eye watered; he couldn't remember if it felt good or bad.

This position made Malcolm feel unbelievably tight. Reese whined as he fought off the resistance that Malcolm was giving him.

Meanwhile, Malcolm couldn't get enough air. Reese stretching him open was soothing the burn the lube brought on. But it only made him want more. He felt like he had a fever and the only solution was if Reese fucked it away.

Malcolm wrapped his legs around Reese's waist, pulling him closer. He dug his heels into Reese's ass, trying to get Reese to fuck him harder and faster.

Reese was plunging into Malcolm as fast as his hips permitted. He tried to kiss Malcolm but he would just end up mouthing and huffing over Malcolm's lips.

A sense of desperateness clung to Malcolm: he needed Reese.  
"Please. Pleeease," he begged. He wasn't sure what he was begging for, though.

It was the first time in days that he had forgotten about everything, including Francis.

He rested his chin on Reese's shoulder. Overwhelmed by his smell of dirt and laundry. Malcolm found himself chanting Reese's name over and over. He fucked himself on Reese, faster and faster, chasing his orgasm.

Reese's lips ghosted over Malcolm's clavicle, sending chills down Malcolm's spine. "Fuck…Malcolm."  
Reese never cursed unless he was coming or close to it.

Malcolm tried his best to monitor Reese's reactions. Watching Reese come was so arousing it usually stimulated his own orgasm to sync with Reese's.

Malcolm braced himself to Reese's thin frame.

Reese pursed his lips to quiet his breath.

Malcolm was so close to the edge that he didn't care that there was a pencil digging into his leg. He only concentrated on the feeling of Reese's shaft sliding in and out of him, and how it soothed and provoked the burning sensation.

Malcolm was so close to the edge, but when the door knob started rattling, it made him forget his orgasm. His heart jumped so hard he was surprised he didn't break a rib. Before Malcolm could process what was going on, the door opened hastily, making the chair fall over. The door opened at the same time that Reese pulled away from Malcolm. But it was too late, what they had been doing was evident.

* * *

The chapter was getting too long so I had to stop… coincidence it ended in a cliffhanger? Probably not. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

And I was listening to this: **youtube**{**.**}**com/watch?v=PtOyWfkg7Wc**  
on repeat [for some reason?] the whole time i was writing this so I apologize if it caused me to write an overly emotional sex scene

(btw I try to update daily but I have to go visit my g-ma, bla bla- so the next chapter might take me some more time to update)  
（Ω_Ω）


	8. Chapter 8

omg so I was thinking of ideas for more stories and I came up with a Reese/Malcolm AU. And omg it's gonna be awesome! Kinda like Marmalade Boy. (good manga, I recommend.) (*°∀°)  
I'm so excited about it but I have to finish this first (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ P.S. ideas and requests always welcome (*´・ｖ・)  
(I'm not this annoying irl, I swear. irl I'm completely serious/don't even talk.)

I didn't really want Francis's character to end up being so…_pushy_ (for a lack of better words) but that's just how it happened I guess… ¯\(ಠ_ಠ)/¯  
P.P.S. No sexy-action in this chapter, just sexy manipulative brothers (the worst kind, huh?)

* * *

Once the door opened the whole way, Dewey stumbled in. "Where's my surprise," he asked, looking around.

Malcolm and Reese stood there-naked and shocked.

"Guys, where is it," insisted Dewey, glancing around the room.

Reese grabbed Malcolm's boxers off the floor and tossed them to Malcolm before putting his own on.

"Dewey! I told you to not come in here!" Reese had enough strength to beat Dewey into next week on account of his blue balls.  
"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Reese leaped after Dewey who ran into the kitchen.

Malcolm put on his shirt and went after them. Malcolm entered the kitchen as Reese wrestled Dewey on the floor.

Just then Francis came in through the door. Reese jumped up off the floor and turned to Francis. "Where were _you_?"

"What are you, mom?" scoffed Francis. "And leave Dewey alone," he added, picking Dewey off the floor.

Malcolm felt dizzy. First, they were caught having sex by their little brother, then Reese was irrationally angry at everyone, and then Francis was randomly sticking up for Dewey?  
_Wait, did Dewey say something about a surprise?_

Reese huffed in frustration and went to the couch to sit down.

Malcolm contemplated to which brother he should go. He decided on Reese.

He leaned on the couch's arm rest. "Reese..." he was thinking of what to say when he saw something. Malcolm bent over the arm rest and pulled out the car keys that were sinking between the couch cushions when Reese sat down.

_How did the keys end up here, if...?_

"Just forget it, Malcolm," Reese interrupted Malcolm's train of thought. "Just go back to the room. I know you want to. I'm sleeping here."

Malcolm was losing his patience. "What's your problem," retorted Malcolm.

Reese responded by lying down and closing his eyes.

"Fine!" Malcolm thought he had been patient enough with Reese. He stomped past the kitchen table and in his frustration he knocked over the trash can. He growled as he picked up the few things that spilled out: a banana peel, juice box, grape flavored cough medicine bottle, chips crumbs and Malcolm paused when he got the last item. It was the crushed box of candy that Reese had bought for him at the theatre.

xXx

"I can't believe you, Malcolm...!"

When Malcolm walked into his room, he found Dewey sleeping in his bed, but was ambushed by Francis.

"What?" This whole night made Malcolm's head hurt.

"Dewey told me."

_Fuck. _

Malcolm's night got worse.

"Dewey told me what you were doing. And with Reese? Really, Malcolm?"

Malcolm opened his mouth to speak, but Francis went on.

"Geez, Malcolm. I go to military school and you start fooling around with Reese?"

"Francis, I'm sorry, but…" Malcolm tried.

"Just tell me: did you have sex with him?" Francis sounded like he was about to cry.

_That's right...Francis thinks I'm still a virgin.  
_Malcolm sighed in defeat. "Yes."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been doing this," demanded Francis.

"Not that long…but I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, but…"

"Malcolm…!...it's okay. I'm to blame too. I wasn't ever around."

Malcolm was stunned. Reese would have never reacted that way.  
_Then again, would anyone forgive anyone for cheating that easily?_

"Just do me one thing. Break it off with Reese."

Malcolm agreed. He didn't know if he could actually-or would actually do it, but he agreed-for now.

"Great," smiled Francis.

He cupped Malcolm's jaw and kissed him.

Malcolm accepted the kiss, but then quickly pushed Francis off. "Wait…Dewey…"

"Oh yeah," said Francis, looking over his shoulder at his youngest sleeping brother. "Ok look, Malcolm-tomorrow."

"Tomorrow what?"

"We'll do it tomorrow."

"Do…what?"

"Do…._it_," whispered Francis.

Malcolm panicked. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. Sure the other night it seemed like they would-but now it felt different. It was like sealing the deal on his relationship with Francis. And that meant he would have to really break it off with Reese… could he do that? Or maybe he would go on lying to Reese. But he wasn't sure he could handle doing that anymore too…

"Wait, Francis, I'm not sure..."

Francis suddenly shifted. "You don't want to? So you're willing to do it with Reese but not me? After how badly he treats you?"

Malcolm evaluated that last statement.

"After lying to me, the least you can do is let me fuck you, too."

Malcolm cringed at Francis's choice of words. Malcolm was scared. He hadn't seen Francis angry since before they started fooling around.

Malcolm just wanted to soothe Francis. "No, I have wanted to do it with you, we just haven't had a chance…you go out every night." Malcolm regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"I go out a couple nights and that gives you an excuse?!" Francis's voice rose over a whisper that time.

"No! I'm sorry, I just missed you, and Reese kinda made me..." Malcolm lied. He just didn't want Francis to be mad.

"He made you? I should have known. I'll go talk to him," Francis rushed past Malcolm to the door.

Malcolm jumped, grabbing his hand before it could reach the door handle. "Wait, don't..!"

"Why not," questioned Francis, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, because I wanna talk to him. I'll tell him tomorrow..." Malcolm lied, again.

"I just wanted to make sure he didn't hurt you," replied Francis, touching Malcolm.

"He didn't," answered Malcolm, avoiding Francis's eyes.

Francis kissed Malcolm tenderly.  
For a second it reminded him of the kiss Reese had given him earlier, but he quickly rid the thought from his head. He tried to forget Reese, and thought about Francis's warm tongue massaging his own.

"Let's go to bed, okay," said Francis after he kissed him. Malcolm nodded.

Dewey was sleeping in the big bed, so Malcolm slept with Dewey and Francis slept in Reese's bed.

Malcolm tried to sleep, but he couldn't get the kiss out of his head. The kiss that Francis had just given him.

Francis tasted like jello.

Malcolm tried to get comfortable. He shoved the edge of Dewey's pillow away from his when he heard a crinkle. Malcolm lifted the corner of Dewey's pillow. Underneath it was a candy wrapper.

* * *

(I was gonna have Francis call Malcolm a whore, but I thought it was too funny)

Sorry to be constantly talking about myself, I just have no one to discuss my feelings with. *cries to my dog* (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っ(U・x・U)  
but ok enough with the pity party-

Did you guys get all the clues? As to how _certain people_ did _certain things_?! Yeah, you guys are smart.

but! in the next chapter **-all will be revealed! **maybe**–stay tuned **L(・o・)」


	9. Chapter 9

no porn in this chapter. I'm sorry  
but unraveling the treacherous secrets of the Wilkerson boys doesn't leave time for banging…each other (｀▽´) jk

So just bear with me, here-because in all honesty, you might think it's all** really absurd.**

JC! THis is like the worst chapter so far. I swear I wrote this chapter with one buttcheek (fair warning)  
P.S. I am having a beta review it and post this for me because I didn't have the time.

* * *

Lois and Hal were up that morning, so like usual-back to acting like brothers.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch," Lois asked Reese.

Reese didn't really answer, just kind of shrugged and submerged his spoon in the cereal bowl.

Dewey, Francis and Malcolm entered the kitchen just then. They all sat down to eat breakfast. Lois watched them carefully. No one said anything to anyone.

"Alright, what happened?" Lois put a hand on her hip.

All the brothers exchanged glances and then looked up at Lois with a confused expression.

"You boys have been behaving weird. And it's not okay to kick Reese out of his bed," Lois finished, directing her attention to Francis.

"Why do you always assume it's my fault," complained Francis.

"Because it always is," barked Lois.

Francis rolled his eyes. It was too early to argue with his mother.

"All least you're not getting into trouble," added Lois, turning her back to them to do something over the sink.

Hal came into the kitchen adjusting his tie. "Oh, honey, I don't know what it was about last night but I just knocked out. I _still_ feel drowsy."

"Yeah, me too…" added Lois, warily.

Reese looked down at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Francis, I see you didn't take the car yesterday," acknowledged Lois.

"What do you mean, yes I did," returned Francis, quickly.

Lois furrowed her eyebrows. "No, you didn't. I checked the-"

A car honking outside didn't permit Lois to finish. "Oh, there's Craig," huffed Lois. "I'll be back later. And you boys behave!" She disappeared out the door after kissing Hal goodbye.

"Well, boys I'm leaving too. Bye." Hal gave a quick wave.

Of all the boys, Dewey was the only one that wasn't shaken by the previous events. He placed his bowl in the sink and went to his room.

Reese was the next to get up. He stared daggers at Francis as he placed his own bowl over Dewey's and went over to the couch to sit down, before turning on the TV.

Malcolm wasn't paying attention to anything that happened after Lois left. He was too busy putting together the pieces._  
Francis never left. I should have known when he kissed me. He tasted like jello. If he had gone to the party he would have drunk beer, or smoked. I would have been able to taste it on him. That would explain the keys being in the couch, and not in his hands or pockets. But why in the couch? Hadn't Reese told Dewey to stay out of the room? Where else could he have slept? The couch. What was… Then Dewey came in the room…_  
Malcolm's head was jumbling so many thoughts so fast. He got up from the table, not bothering to pick up his plate. He stomped to the bathroom. Malcolm closed and locked the door behind him and then took a big diarrhea in the shower. He splashed cold water on his face. For the first time since this all began Malcolm started to think with his head.

xXx

Francis watched everyone leave the table. He finally got up and threw his plate in the sink, as well. He went over to the couch.

"Go away," warned Reese

"Wow, the old cough medicine in the jello trick? Amateur. I mean, the least you can do is hide the evidence. You're lucky mom didn't see it." Francis sat down next to Reese.

Reese remained silent.

"So that's what you were doing yesterday."

Reese turned to look at him.

"You think I didn't know you sneaked out the house. You must have stolen that cough syrup along with that other thing I found in the room…" He grabbed a bowl of old potato chips off the coffee table which he picked at.

Reese gaped at Francis.

"What? Did you forget who taught you all those tricks?" Francis popped a stale chip into his mouth.

xXx

Malcolm opened the bathroom door that lead to his room. He peeked inside; only Dewey was there.

Dewey sat on the bed, enjoying a bag of Skittles.

That's right. Dewey had candy under his pillow.  
Malcolm tore past Dewey and lifted up his pillow to find more candy wrappers. "Where did you get those," asked Malcolm.

"Francis gave them to me," replied Dewey through a mouthful of chewed Skittles.

Malcolm thought about what to do. He could just ask Dewey, but would Dewey just tell him everything? He always told mom… It's worth a try.

"Why did he give you the candy," asked Malcolm carefully, sitting down in front of him.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because."

Malcolm started losing his patience. "Yeah, but why?"

"Because…" Dewey dipped around the bag for more candy. "I don't know."

Malcolm rolled his eyes and thought of another way to approach him.  
_Oh that's right…he saw...us…last night…!_  
"What did you tell Francis?"

"When?"

"Last night."

Dewey looked around, confused.

"What did you tell him we were doing last night?"

Dewey smiled, but still said nothing.

"Dewey…!"

"Nothing. Francis just told me to come in here."

"And? Tell me everything!"

Dewey narrowed his eyes. "Why should I?"

"I'll give you more candy," lied Malcolm.

"Oh yeah, let me see it," retorted Dewey.

"Okay, I don't have any, but please just tell me."

"I don't know…Francis told me not to tell."

Malcolm was desperate.  
_What was he hiding?_  
"Tell me, Dewey!" Malcolm raised his hand to threaten Dewey with a punch.

"Ok, ok! I was sleeping on the stupid couch like Reese told me to, and then Francis came in and told me to go to the room. I told him Reese told me not to. He told me you guys had a surprise for me, but you were changing into your costumes."

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows.  
_Costumes?_  
"Ok and then?"

"Then he opened the door and told me to go inside. But he told me not to tell you that he told me."

"Ok but what did you tell Francis we were doing?"

"Nothing? I told him you guys weren't in your costumes."

"Didn't you think that was weird," Malcolm tried.

"No, we change in front of each other all the time. Remember that one time you and Reese showered together? I didn't shower that week because I thought we were trying not to waste water."

Malcolm never felt so relieved. He never thought he would appreciate Dewey's innocence. Malcolm wanted to laugh. The last thing he needed was Dewey to find out...  
_Wait, Francis never left. He told Dewey to come to the room. That explains the keys in the couch. They must have fallen out of his pocket out when he was telling Dewey. But why would he tell Dewey to come in the room? Unless he knew all along about Reese and me…  
Reese! Francis is out there with him! He's gonna tell him! _

xXx

"I knew all along what you were planning to do with Malcolm when I saw you serve only mom and dad the jello…" Francis kept on eating the chips as he talked. "I had to stick around; besides Malcolm told me he didn't like you." Francis ignored the fact that he sounded like a boy half his age when he said that.

"You're wrong! Malcolm likes me," Reese exclaimed, pointing a finger.

"Reese," sighed Francis, putting the bowl on the table. "We both know this is about you being jealous."

Reese growled internally.

"You're just jealous I traded you for Malcolm," Francis insinuated.

* * *

┐('～`；)┌  
Oh gosh I swear I'm almost done with this story. The next chapter will be better.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so here is the other reflective chapter I promised earlier (if you don't know what I mean by that, refer back to ch3)

* * *

**Francis and Reese-**

It began a while before Reese and Malcolm got together.  
Truth be told, Francis was at the age where gay boys usually start experimenting. Sure there were plenty of gay boys at Francis's school that could have willingly done things with him. However, things like that are bound to get around. Making out on the side of a house with a cute twink during a party wasn't enough. And Francis always wanted to be in control. He knew it was morally wrong, but apparently he didn't care. So he went for his oldest brother.

Reese was in the shower. Francis decided this was his chance. He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower.  
Reese reacted immediately, asked him what he doing. Francis replied by explaining that it was normal. Reese had been confused, but it was his cool older brother. He wouldn't have ever questioned him.  
Francis grabbed the bar of soap and lathered Reese's hands with it. Francis instructed with the bar of soap in his hand, that first he had to soap his chest in circular motion. Reese asked him if it was supposed to be like that Karate Kid movie.  
Reese did as he was told. After that, Francis told him to turn around so he could show him a 'special technique'. Reese turned his back to him, and Francis pressed up against his back. He held on to Reese's shoulder with one hand and with the other, he glided his fingertips from Reese's neck slowly. He felt Reese shiver. He stopped his fingers on Reese's nipple. Francis rubbed small circles around the hard nub. Reese's jaw was relaxed, and he was breathing softly.  
Francis resumed trickling his fingers down. The warm water kept cascading down both of them.  
When Francis's fingers were hovering over Reese's cock, Reese gasped.  
That's when Francis worried that he might be doing the wrong thing. But at the same time, Reese leaned back and his ass nestled Francis's cock perfectly. Francis didn't care anymore.  
He slid his hand down Reese's shaft and started rubbing his balls. Reese, let out a whimper and bit his lip. Francis realized how much his brother's innocence turned him on.  
Reese called out Francis's name as he let his head rest on Francis's chest. Francis couldn't resist bucking, trying to get some friction.  
Reese thought it was weird at the moment, but his brother's hand was working magic on him.  
Francis leaned down and slipped his finger to Reese's perineum, applying pressure.  
Reese clenched his eyes closed, breathing harder.  
Francis kept moving his finger father back until he got to Reese's entrance. He tapped his finger there, placing his head on Reese's shoulder so he could see his reaction. Francis used his other hand, now, to continue touching Reese's cock.  
Reese was giving soft pants and stifled gasps that Francis thought were very cute.  
Francis finally grasped Reese's cock in his hand, which he observed was quite big. He jerked him quickly.  
Reese came in seconds.  
Francis watched in amusement as Reese's small hips stuttered and he turned his head to unsuccessfully try to hide his face in Francis's neck.

Francis made him promise not to tell anyone, and Reese didn't. He was afraid that if his brothers found out, he would have to share Francis, and the pleasure he gave him.

After that day, Reese was always craving more.  
He was the perfect candidate for Francis. Francis needed someone willing, who wouldn't question him-and that was Reese.

The day that Reese gave Francis his virginity was the same day as Reese's birthday.

By that point they had done just about everything except sex. Francis had Reese give him blow jobs, but Reese didn't have much skill and used too much teeth.

Reese went up to Francis. He told him he wanted to do it. Francis told him he wasn't old enough.  
Sure Francis wanted to fuck him but if something went awry, how could they explain that to mom?  
Reese ripped off the party hat he was wearing and told Francis he had waited long enough. Francis denied him. Reese pushed Francis up against the wall. He opened Francis's zipper and pulled out his cock. He suckled on the head. Reese was young but he knew Francis was too. Francis gave in.  
He dragged Reese to the car, saying it was the only safe place to do it while everyone was in the house. They climbed into the seat farthest back in the van. Francis made Reese sit on his lap.  
Francis thought in the back of his mind that maybe he should make Reese's first time 'special'. But with Reese squirming on his lap, it was hard to think at all.  
Once Reese was sheathing Francis, Francis could only think about how much he loved that Reese was tight as a vice. Reese was digging his nails into Francis's shoulders, attempting to hold off any screams. Towards the end of it, Reese was panting and Francis's was bouncing Reese off his cock.  
Francis came inside him. He pulled Reese off of him, letting his cum drip out of him and run down his legs.

* * *

Btw the next chapter will be the last. Or second to last.


	11. Chapter 11

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER~the next is. Fyi (/ﾟДﾟ)/

* * *

Malcolm rushed out of his room, directed towards his older brothers. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, or which brother he was trying to protect, but he never ran so fast before in his life.  
But it was too late to stop. He heard it all.

Reese jumped up from the couch. "Malcolm...!"

Malcolm wasn't sure what to say, so he ran. He ran to the farthest place in the house with a door to lock.

"Shit." Francis got up too. But Reese was faster.

Reese chased Malcolm all the way down to their parent's room. Malcolm slammed the door and locked it. Reese sighed in frustration and pounded on the door.

Malcolm had his hands pressed to the door, as if he removed them, Reese would knock down the door.

Francis slipped into the room through the bathroom door. Malcolm hated himself for not thinking of that door.

"Get out," stated Malcolm. He didn't know what else to say.

"Malcolm. Calm down." Francis tried to approach him.

"You knew all along?!"

"No, well maybe, but..."

"But nothing! You lied! Everything was a lie!"

"Malcolm, it wasn't. I swear. If you'll just listen..."

Malcolm was too busy pacing, trying to keep up with his mind.

"Malcolm! Just listen!"

"And what's this-that you traded Reese for me?"

Francis huffed in defeat. He could never outsmart Malcolm anyways. "Yes, I did. I was with Reese for a while."

"So everything, everything! was a ruse?! You both set me up?" Malcolm was running on pure emotional adrenaline.

"No...!" Francis walked around Malcolm, trying to gather his thoughts. "Reese...well I never liked him like I like you."

Malcolm swallowed, waiting for a thought to form in his head. "So what you had with Reese..."

"Reese is yesterday's news," finished Francis.

Malcolm stopped pacing, and Francis grabbed him by his arms, pulling him closer. "You're the one that I want, Malcolm."

The double doors to the backyard flew open. "You didn't think to close these, did you?" Reese directed the comment towards Francis.  
"Malcolm, don't believe him. He's lying," warned Reese.

"Like you lied to me?" Malcolm took a step towards Reese.

"No, he's just trying to manipulate you." tried Reese.

"How did you know, about me and Francis," assessed Malcolm.

"Because. I'm not stupid."

Francis scoffed

"Alright maybe I am. But still."

"Tell me how!"

Reese rolled his eyes. "You said blow."

"What?"

"That one night," Reese explained. "You said you didn't want me to blow you."

"Yeah, so..." _Oh_.  
It had occurred to Malcolm at the time.

"Because the only person I ever heard say that is Francis," pouted Reese.

"So? How do you know that you couldn't have just said that once? Or I just said it, it's not like Francis patented the word."

"Hey! I would never say such a dirty thing," Reese menaced.

Malcolm perked an eyebrow. _Of all the things you say..._

"Look, enough. Why don't you just let Malcolm decide," intervened Francis.

"No. Wait, Malcolm. You have to believe me," begged Reese.

"Give me time, to think about it." Malcolm pushed past them, going into the backyard, and closing the double doors behind him.

"Way to go, jackass." Francis shoved Reese. "You just couldn't keep your mouth shut; now look what you've done."

"How is this my fault?"

"You just couldn't stand the fact that Malcolm wants me."

"Whatever," sighed Reese, heading towards the door to the hallway.

"Just stay away from him," warned Francis. "Did you forget who taught you everything you know? Did you forget who you gave your virginity to?"

Reese stopped walking and turned to Francis. He stomped towards him, lifting his arm, forming a fist with his hand.

Francis was too fast. He delivered a punch to Reese stomach and then one to his face.

Reese keeled over on the floor before Francis stepped over him and left.

xXx

Malcolm walked. Mostly around his neighborhood.

There was no way around it. Neither should be trusted. They both lied...sort of.

He came to a stop when he reached a convenience store. It was at least seven blocks away from his house. He dug into his pants pocket and felt a bill. He went into the store thinking about buying a soda or Slurpee. He gave a small nod at the clerk that greeted him, before scanning the candy aisle. He looked at a few selections when he decided against it and went to the back to get a soda. He was about to pay for it when he saw something at the cash register. His first thought was of his brother. "Actually, I'll take these instead."

xXx

By the time Malcolm made it back home, the sunlight was dimming. His parents would be home soon. Having walked all day reminded him that he had not purchased that soda after all. He went into the house that seemed desolate, and served himself a glass of juice. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he caught the sight of something outside. Upon further inspection he saw that it was Reese. Reese was turning off the side of the house. Malcolm ran out the door and raced after him.

"Reese!"

Reese seemed genuinely surprised. He turned to see Malcolm.

Malcolm gasped when he saw his face.

"I was just going to look for you," said Reese.

"What happened to your face," exclaimed Malcolm.

"Nothing," replied Reese. He rubbed his bruised eye.

"Reese, I made up my mind."

Reese stayed silent.

Malcolm nervously shifted. "I'm sorry, but..."

Hal's headlights poured over them as the car pulled up. Hal honked, signaling for them to move to the side.

They both jumped at the intrusion, and scrambled away, into the house.

Francis emerged from the bedrooms. He eyed Reese, suspiciously, then directed his attention to Malcolm. "Malcolm, did you...make up your mind?"

"Hey boys," Hal greeted walking in, and then paused upon seeing all three of them standing around. "What's going on," asked Hal, looking around, scared.

"Oh nothing, dad. Just that Reese broke the neighbor's window again." Francis said it in a serious tone, crossing his arms over his chest, frowning.

"Damn it, Reese! Again? That's it mister, go to your room," Hal demanded.

"No, dad! I..." Reese started.

"Not another word. Your mom will deal with it when she gets home!" Hal ushered Reese to his room.

Francis threw a smile at Malcolm and Malcolm returned it.

xXx

At dinner, Lois forbade Reese to leave his room.

"I'm hungry..." moaned Reese from the room.

Lois rolled her eyes, ignoring him. She turned her attention back to the table. Upon only seeing Hal, Malcolm, Francis and herself, she asked "Where's Dewey?"

Everyone shrugged, realizing that indeed, Dewey was missing.

"Oh for crying out loud, can't you keep an eye out for your little brother? What have you been doing all day?" Lois got up and picked up the phone. She dialed someone and exchanged a few words over the phone. Turns out Dewey was just a neighbor-friend's house. Lois hung up the phone and was turning to go back to the table when she saw a letter tucked into the back of the microwave. Lois pulled it out. She opened it and began to read it.

Francis looked up and immediately jumped when he saw what she was reading.

"Mom..."

Lois looked up at Francis, rage evident in her expression.

"You weren't planning to tell me about this?!" Lois waved the letter at Francis's face. Then Francis started yelling and all hell broke loose.

Malcolm got up from the table. No need to excuse himself since neither of his family members noticed. He stepped into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Malcolm?" Reese was lying on Malcolm's side of the bed, but stood up when Malcolm came in the room. "What's going on?" Reese glanced towards the door then back at Malcolm.

"I got you something," said Malcolm approaching him.

Before Reese could react Malcolm shoved something into Reese's mouth. Reese started to say something until he realized what Malcolm gave him.

Malcolm pressed a kiss to Reese. He could taste the chocolate on Reese's breath.

"Wait, does this mean you picked me," Reese asked, breaking the kiss.

Malcolm rolled his eyes and scoffed "Yes, idiot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled the box of Snocaps out. He handed them to Reese.

Reese tried to resist smiling. He pulled Malcolm into his embrace and kissed him again.

* * *

These boys don't have enough testosterone! JC I'm drowning in the cheese(-yness). (╯ಊ╰)

I'm just gonna add one more chapter to wrap it up/explain a few things and add some...last bit of _action *insert suggestive emoticon* _


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

Ok, last chapter. (⌒▽⌒)  
I'm trying to write Malcolm in the middle fanfics while I'm trying to watch Malcolm in the middle but then the show distracts me from my writing and then I start to reconsider my life choices.  
Sometimes I worry that my writing totally sucks and I stay up all night worrying about what you think about me, but then I say 'meh whatever' ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

Reese pecked kisses down Malcolm's neck insistently.

They had been lying in Malcolm's bed that way for quite a while.

When Reese's kisses reached down to Malcolm's clavicle, Malcolm giggled.

"Stop," Malcolm interjected, shoving Reese away.

"Let me out!" Dewey was banging on the door from inside the bathroom.

Reese locked him in there to ensure that he wouldn't get in the way, since Lois and Hal weren't home. "Shut up, Dewey."

"Maybe we should...I mean he's been in there for three hours already," suggested Malcolm.

"I gave him a sandwich," assured Reese, blocking off Malcolm from getting up. "Besides you owe me," warned Reese, pointing a finger at Malcolm's nose.

"Reese! I already apologized a million times already, and did all your chores!"

"Well, if you did that thing...maybe I would forgive you..."

"What thing?"

"The thing with the wig and the wheel of cheese..."

"No, Reese! We are not doing that!"

"Fine, I guess, since you got rid of Francis, I'll forgive you. How did you find the letter anyways?"

"Simple. When I saw him hovering over the mail for three days, I figured he was trying to hide something. Turns out he failed to turn in a history project. If mom hadn't found out, he would have gotten out of going to summer school."

"Mhmm..." Reese wasn't listening Malcolm talk; he was pressing more kisses to Malcolm's jaw. He shoved a hand under Malcolm's shirt and pinched a nipple.

"Wait." Malcolm pushed Reese away, getting up on his elbows. "You never told me what happened between you and Francis."

Reese sighed and rolled away from Malcolm to lie on his back. "Nothing, really. Caught him making out with a guy. I broke it off after that." Reese shrugged.

'Oh' was all Malcolm could say.

"Now that you know, can we drop it?"

"Okay." Malcolm sensed Reese's shift in mood. In hopes of cheering him up, Malcolm changed the subject. He rolled over onto Reese, straddling him.

"Get off," mumbled Reese.

Malcolm was appalled. Reese always was ready to go.

"I said get off," Reese shoved Malcolm off to side, causing Malcolm to land face first in stuffed toy lion.

Malcolm was ready to demand to know what bug bit Reese, when Reese got on top of him, slapping toy handcuffs on him, restraining his hands behind his back.

"What are those for," demanded Malcolm

"To keep you from getting into trouble again," sneered Reese.

Malcolm began to argue about the unnecessary roughness but all was forgiven when Reese laid on top of him, grinding into Malcolm's ass. Malcolm could feel Reese's dick through both their shorts, and he didn't even bother to hold back a moan.

"Fuck,"cursed Reese, burying his face momentarily in Malcolm's hair. He sat back on his knees on Malcolm's legs, pulling down Malcolm's shorts. Reese spread Malcolm's ass cheeks, and spit, using his thumb to rub in his saliva they used as impromptu lube.  
Reese wasted no time working his way up to two fingers then three fingers. He worked the three fingers, spit slicked, in and out of Malcolm. "I think I'll just do you like this," Reese said.

He bent his fingers, pushing as far into Malcolm as he could; knowing he hit what he was looking for when Malcolm arched his back.

Malcolm hated this-not being able to see Reese.

But Reese was merciless. He slapped Malcolm's ass, before pinching it.

"You ready, Malcolm," Reese teased, pausing to pull down his own shorts.

Malcolm couldn't wait anymore. He tore off the cheap plastic handcuffs, turning around to push Reese down on the bed. He straddled Reese, reaching back to grab Reese's cock and quickly guide it to his ass. Malcolm slowed down as he let the head of Reese's cock stretch him open. Reese moaned the instant it happened, grabbing Malcolm's hips, trying to get deeper inside.

"Wait," breathed Malcolm.

Worried, Reese got up on his elbows, kissing whatever part of Malcolm he could reach.

But Malcolm just pushed him back down, resting his weight on his hands on Reese's chest. He groaned as he finally slammed his hips down, taking all of Reese.

Reese pawed at Malcolm but settled for holding onto his thin waist as Malcolm bounced on his lap. "Unnh...Mal-..." Reese tried to speak coherently, but Malcolm was so tight.

Malcolm had his head thrown back, gasping every time Reese hit his prostate.

Reese hated having Malcolm out of reach. He pulled Malcolm forward, making him get on his hands and knees.

Malcolm slowly eased himself down on his elbows around Reese's ears.

Reese held Malcolm's lower back, dragging his cock in and out, making sure they could both feel it. "Say it."

But it wasn't enough for Malcolm. He tried to ram himself back on Reese's cock, but Reese held him steady.

"Say it," Reese demanded, stopping completely his thrusts, almost completely pulling out of Malcolm.

"Say what," Malcolm whined, wiggling his hips.

"Say you're mine."

"I'm yours," Malcolm sobbed, nudging Reese.

"Ahhn...fuck, Malcolm." Reese rolled them over, shifting Malcolm's legs around his waist, sinking deeper in between them. Rolling his hips, watching Malcolm's mouth fall open more and more with each thrust.

Malcolm held onto Reese's shoulders, bucking up, unsuccessfully.

"Am I the only one," Reese mouthed into Malcolm's neck.

Malcolm hesitated to answer, taken aback by Reese's question.

When he didn't answer, Reese slammed his hips down harder.

Malcolm groaned immediately. "Yes, Reese. Only you...!"

Reese supported himself on one bracketed elbow on the side of Malcolm's head, using his other hand to work a tight fist around Malcolm's cock.

Malcolm was reduced to a mess of churrs, clinging to Reese.

Reese pistoned in and out of Malcolm, snapping his hips so fast it probably bruised them both.

Malcolm tried to watch Reese but his senses overwhelmed him till he had to close his eyes, crying when he came in Reese's hand.

Reese held out for as long as he could, panting. He collapsed on top of Malcolm, burying his nose in his neck, His teeth sunk into Malcolm's flesh as he came.

When he came up for air, Malcolm gave him sloppy kisses, hugging him impossibly closer.

Reese returned the kiss, as if they could never get enough of each other.

Reese laid down next to Malcolm, letting out a sigh of content. "Let's take a nap," he suggested.

"Okay, but let's get dressed first," answered Malcolm.

They only bothered to each put on their boxers in the end.

Malcolm turned on his side and Reese curled up behind him.

Malcolm hated spooning. He felt like a girl. He nudged Reese's chest with his shoulder, but Reese shoved his arm away, wrapping an arm around Malcolm to pull him closer. Malcolm gave up with a sigh, and closed his eyes.

"Can I come out now," asked Dewey.

* * *

I did question who would end up with whom, and I love Francis, but Malcolm and Reese are like those niggas tho…lol jk idek

Anyways, thanks to anyone that read this whole dang thing-if you were here I would give you a prize for putting up with it! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ  
Finally done! So now I can begin the new AU story with just Malcolm and Reese, let's hope it's better than this one! Fingers crossed!  
(´ε｀ )


End file.
